The Hidden Life
by maxxiestarzz
Summary: Nina's friends decide that they want to know what America is like. So they go with her back home once school is over. She's never mentioned what her life was like back home so when she starts becoming nervous her friends become suspicious. So when she knocks on the packs door with her friends behind her, well it's going to be one interesting summer. Slash. Pairings inside.


**Warning: Slash**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and House of Anubis**

 **Pairings: Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Jackson, and others that are undecided. Also there will be hints at who Isaac likes and if you figure out who it is review with what you think of the pairing. There isn't any hints in this chapter but there will be in the next.**

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

Today is the day. The day that I get to go home. And when I say home I don't mean the school I've been going to. No, I mean back to Beacon Hills where my family/friends are. The home that none of my friends here know about. The home that my friends here all decided to go and visit for the summer without asking me. They kept saying how they wanted to know what the American lifestyle was like. The thing is, my lifestyle is not normal. But none of my friends know that and I'm hoping to keep it that way. Sadly, I know that's not going to happen.

"So you guys ready?" I asked as we got off the plane.

"Where are we?" Amber asked.

"Beacon Hills, California."

"So how are we getting to your house?" Fabian asked.

"I called my original ride and told him of the unexpected guests and that instead of picking us up we'll walk since it's not that far of a walk. It's about a 10-15 minute walk."

"Him?" "Walk?" Fabian and Amber asked at the same time.

"Yes Amber. Walking. It's not that bad. And yes Fabian. It was a guy. Specifically a friend. Who's like 30 something years older than me. So don't worry."

"Who is this him though?" Fabian asked.

"He's the sherriff. He's like a father to me."

"Oh. A sherriff. Who's your father figure. Wasn't expecting that" Jerome said.

"Come on. It's not that bad of a walk. We'll drop the stuff off at the house and then we'll go meet up with some of my friends."

This was the moment I was dreading. We dropped off all our bags at my house/the Stilinski house, waited for Amber to change when she learned that we were now gonna be walking through the woods, ignored the questions from my friends asking about why my other friends spent their time in the woods, and then we walking. After a bit of walking the newly built Hale house came into view.

"Woah. You never said your friends lived in the woods." Patricia said.

"Actually it's only one of my friends that live here. Everyone else just comes over and hangs out everyday."

"You guys must be close." Amber said. She actually sounded somewhat jealous.

"Well these guys were my first friends. We all accept each others differences and the lives we had before meeting each other may not have been the best for some and we accept that and it's an unspoken agreement to never bring it up. We all have had a tough time but together its like that all goes away. Togther we are just us. We can be ourselves and not have to worry about what anyone else thinks. We may not be family by blood but we are family in every other way. No matter how cheesey that sounds."

After that was said no one said a word. Not until we walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After waiting 5 minutes and still no one answered the door I quickly realized why.

"Hey does anyone know the time?" I asked.

"Um I think it's around 2 right now" Fabian answered after looking at his watch that was updated to our time zone yet.

"Now it makes sense why no one's home. We'll just sit around. Everyone should be back in a few minutes."

"Wait. Why isn't anyone here?" Mara asked.

"If Fabian is correct with the time being around 2 o'clock then that means everyone is in the woods right now. They're most likely running."

"Running?"

"Yeah. It's the guys way of training since they're all on the lacrosse team. So everyone who isn't on the lacrosse team goes with them to get exersice. Plus it's a good bonding experience."

"Bonding experience?" Jerome asked.

"Well thats what my friend calls it. I'm pretty sure he only calls it that for two reasons. One, when they are in the woods they all run together. Well mostly they're racing each other caause it's always been a competition in our group to see who's the fastest. And two, it annoys everyone when at two everyday he starts to shout 'Bonding experience' over and over until everyones outside."

"So who's the fastest?" Amber asked.

"Majority of the time it's Derek. When he isn't the fastest is mainly because he has days when he decides that he wants to run at a slower pace with the ones who aren't racing."

"Nina you should know by now. He isn't running with us. He's running with Stiles." A voice from behind me said. A voice that belongs to one Lydia Martin.

"Lydia!" I scream before standing up, turning around, and running over to hug her. "What are you doing back before everyone else?"

"Everyone should be her in a minute I just decided to leave a little earlier because I knew you were coming back today."

"I haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing? What's everyone been up to?"

"I've been good. Especially sonce Jackson decided that London was boring without us and came back. Scott and Allison are done for good. They decided they were better off as frinds. Danny figured everything out without anyone telling him so he joined us. I'm pretty sure Isaac has a crush on someone and when I told him I had to promise not to tell anyone. Oh and the lacrosse team is still undefeatable."

"Wow that's a lot. I honestly never thought that Jacksons parents would let him leave London. But Isaac has a crush on someone. Is it one of oure friends."

"Yep but thats all I'm aloud to tell you."

"You're not here for more than an hour and you're already gossiiping with Lydia. Somethings never change." Said a voice right behind me.

"Scott!" And Scott being Scott he decided that it would be fun to torture me. He spun me around and lifted me up off the ground and hugged me with all his strength then placed me back down before I even realized I wasn't facing Lydia anymore. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in so long. You can't blame me. One of my friends go over seas for school and I can't even get in contact with her because someone decided to not tell anyone where they were going." He said beofre pouting at me.

"That's not true. Stiles and Derek knew where I was."

"STILES!?"

* * *

 **Well heres the first chapter of a new series I'm working on. Sadly I fail miserably when it comes to fight scenes and all that so don't expect anything like that. This is mainly them having fun. There will be times where fights are mentioned but not described. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
